


Yuuri, That's So Dirty!

by queerioes



Series: Thicc Yuuri Appreciation Club [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bone Apple Tea, Changing that rating for chapter 2, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Groping, Hand & Finger Kink, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Light Drinking Mentioned, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Tags for the last two chapters, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerioes/pseuds/queerioes
Summary: A fancy evening filled with skating aristocracy and expensive drinks grows boring, so Phichit makes his own fun cocktail— one part katsudon and one part Russian.Yes. It's the threesome everyone's been asking for.(That rating will change by Chapter 2.)





	1. In the Ballroom

Setting down his third champagne flute, Yuuri runs his fingers through his hair, attempting to control the flush rising in his cheeks. That’s his sign to cut off for the night, keeping in mind that one particular banquet. Phichit smiles to himself, not-so-secretly wishing he could see Yuuri cut loose in such a posh atmosphere— _it would certainly liven things up._

Yuuri and Phichit have been hanging on the outskirts of the gathering, talking and joking with each other away from the socialite shuffle. Patrons and the skating aristocracy schmoozing over expensive drinks did add a certain charm to their careers, but Phichit found it boring after a certain point. Feeling his eyelids droop with the sleepy thought, he watches Yuuri toe at the marbled floor restlessly.

“I wish these things weren’t so long.”

“Victor taking too long for you, Yuuri?” Phichit teases, lifting his wine glass to take a pointed sip. He knows where Yuuri would rather be. Of course, laying in the arms of his attractive, Russian fiancé would be far more appealing than _this_. In the off season, they rarely have these gala-type affairs, that would pull them away from their training or personal lives. Even Phichit has had his fill after loading up his Instagram account with twenty or so new posts. Yuuri side-eyes Phichit with a pout and returns to scanning the crowd once more.

“Didn’t you mention your hotel room was pretty nice?” Phichit mulls over the thought, thinking it could be a bit of a vacation for the two lovebirds.

“Mm, yea. It is pretty fancy and has a nice view.’

“Think you two will have some _fun_ tonight?” Phichit sticks out the tip of his pink tongue, playing up his suggestion with a coy look.

Yuuri looks at him mockingly aghast, “Phichit!”

Phichit laughs off the fake shock Yuuri is dishing out, nudging him with his elbow. Chatting idly of their hotel rooms, the drinks, the company— Phichit watches as Yuuri grows distracted from their conversation. His eyes constantly straying away to glance at the crowd.

“What do you keep looking at—”

_Victor._

“Hmm,” Phichit hums turning back to face Yuuri with a smirk plastered across his lips.

The boy is wide-eyed and practically sparkling as he watches Victor socialize through the last bits of the crowd, clearly sensing he’ll be returning to him soon.

“You’re drooling, Yuuri ,” Phichit leans to whisper in his ear.

That catches Yuuri’s attention, snapping back to look at his friend and subconsciously touching his lips with his fingers. _He actually checked to see if he was drooling._

“I am not,” Yuuri shoots him a glare before looking back at Victor.

Phichit feels a familiar fluttering in his chest, delighted and amused. Recalling the many times he and Yuuri fooled around in their dorm, it’s like a flame reigniting within him. Scooting closer to Yuuri he breathes over his shoulder, “Are you excited for him to return to you, Yuuri ?”

Yuuri’s breathing audibly stutters as he muffles the whine rising in his throat. Nodding subtly, the response is about what Phichit expects from the Yuuri he knows so well. He’s thankful there’s at least the tall cocktail table for added discretion, as he bumps their hands together and that longtime spark flickers between them. The pink in Yuuri’s cheeks strengthens with a glow, as Phichit leans closer, “Isn't it amazing— you use to come all over his photos, but now you can come all over _him_.”

It’s almost clichéd, but it serves as a reminder. Yuuri smiles, the recognition nostalgically tugging at his mouth. _He remembers._ Those were _very_ good times in their dorm— touching, pleasuring each other, trying new things out. It was playful, explorative, and very self indulgent for them both. Yuuri gently bumps shoulders with Phichit, glancing sideways at him. Phichit smiles back, knowing it most convey something significantly mischievous as Yuuri giggles. Phichit lightly runs a finger up the back of Yuuri’s hand, slipping under the cuff of his jacket, and over his soft wrist. Yuuri twists his hand up, touching the tip of his finger to Phichit’s in an _unbearably_ _cute_ gesture.

They stand in comfortable silence, fiddling with each other’s fingers, until Phichit taps the back of Yuuri’s hand to get him to look his way.

“Put your hands on the table.”

It’s quiet, gentle, but a command. Yuuri does what he’s told with a shudder of excitement, and in being so obedient embraces their old safe words, giving the sign for ‘green’. Yuuri’s body language says so much about his needs, to be dirty _right now_ for Victor, who’s barely meters away from him. Yuuri settles his hands casually on the clothed table, bracing for what Phichit has in store.

“Doesn’t Victor look nice tonight? The tux is really fitted …”

Phichit watches Yuuri’s eyes lock on, mouth slightly parted, as he focuses on Victor, all of the other people in the room fading around him. Yuuri’s love for this man overflows.

“It accentuates his best _assets_ , don’t you think? Like his hair, it looks shiny and soft— you love how it feels between your fingers, don’t you? ”

Yuuri sighs, fingers knitting into the bunched tablecloth at the thought. Phichit has heard Yuuri mention it before, how much he loves the feel of Victor’s hair.

“You stroke it when your body wraps around him, overwhelmed by how good he makes you feel. Or maybe you tug at it, when you want to hear him moan for you.”

Yuuri nods in confession, biting at his lip. Phichit can see he’s imagining it as he says it, remembering an intimate moment or searing touch of his lover.

“His chest and shoulders look so strong, too. He’s lifted you before in pair skating, right?” Phichit is a breath away from Yuuri’s ear, “When else has he lifted you and held you in those arms?”

Yuuri keens under his breath. There must have been hundreds of scenes flashing through his head, as Phichit could almost see each one on Yuuri’s face. He knows Victor and Yuuri are very passionate and expressive people. He’s seen them skate, but he’s also seen them _fall in love_.

“Wouldn’t you love to walk right up to him right now and kiss him senseless?” Phichit draws out the tease in his voice.

Yuuri licks his lips, nodding at the idea. The sheen on his pink lips makes them look full and ready to be taken. Phichit smiles to himself at how cute, but also how thirsty for Victor’s attention Yuuri can be. Yuuri reaches up to loosen his tie, undoing the first button of his collar. The heated notions must be getting to him.

Elbows leaning on the table next to Yuuri’s, Phichit lingers close enough to feed even dirtier thoughts to Yuuri. Their sides barely brush together, making Yuuri react in a hyper-sensitive manner, keenly aware of their situation. Phichit presses against his side for a moment, long enough to whisper, “You’re thinking about Victor underneath the suit... What are you imagining Yuuri?”

His voice is low, “His stomach...and hips.”

“Hm, what about them?”

A shiver visibly cuts through Yuuri. It must be a good image. “I want to kiss them. Feel my tongue... on him.”

Phichit’s eyebrows must shoot off into his hair, because Yuuri looks down much redder than before. Thinking Phichit must be judging him. _As if he could do that._

“That sounds good, Yuuri. Do you like him in your mouth?” Phichit encourages him to elaborate, express himself more.

“...like how he tastes… and feels when he...”

Phichit would find this incredibly hot , but he’s more preoccupied with how adorably shy Yuuri is being right now, biting at his lips. Yuuri responds better when being prompted, but overall the effect is a huge turn on . Victor and him must talk dirty to each other often in private moments, judging by it’s effect on Yuuri.

“ _Comes_ ,” Phichit seductively offers.

Yuuri sinks his weight against Phichit’s side, seeking more contact . Phichit would love to reward him with that, but it’s not time to give into Yuuri’s neediness. _Not yet._ He wants to see Yuuri worked up for Victor, like whipped cream he could dip into.

Putting a fraction of space between them, Phichit steps away. Yuuri looks at him with wide, questioning eyes, but it fades quickly. Phichit is inches from his face, wearing an expression of endearment, but also one that would read “I’m going to fuck you up”. Yuuri has grown increasingly more turned on through their evening of flirtations. Phichit still loves getting Yuuri excited for Victor, like an opening act to the main event. Yuuri still likes to get stirred up before being eaten.

Phichit strokes a finger along Yuuri’s shoulder and down the column of his spine, drawing out a shiver. “Does Victor know all of your _spots_ , Yuuri?” tongue poking out to lick over his lips.

Yuuri looks back over the crowd to Victor, concentrating on him, while Phichit purrs into his ear.

“Does he tease you until you’re a mess in his hands?”

“Yes,” he chokes softly.

“You like it when Victor touches you, don’t you? Hands smoothing over your thighs and hips, _spreading you open_.”

“P-phichit...I’m going to...if we don’t stop.”

Phichit glances down to see the front of Yuuri’s trousers pulled tight over his straining erection. He would have to let it calm down before he could get out of the ballroom without it being noticed.

“Sorry, Yuuri. I got carried away thinking about old times,” returning to his cheery demeanor.

“N-no, it’s okay. I still like thinking about those times. Thinking about how you could get me so excited for…”

“Hello boys!”

Victor saunters over their way. Clearly done making his rounds through the crowd, he looks up to give a flirtatious wink in Yuuri’s direction. Yuuri’s back goes rigid, realizing that he’s standing with only the cocktail table between his hard on and any wandering eyes. Now that Victor has returned, Yuuri’s about to burst in his pants.

“What were you two talking about? Yuuri’s redder than borscht!”

Victor’s jolly mannerisms shifts, watching his lover fondly and eyeing Phichit like the guilty party. Phichit grows slightly nervous, realizing that maybe he took his teasing a little too far, considering their location. He’s readying to apologize to Victor, when Yuuri speaks up.

“We were reminiscing about the times when Phichit and I shared a dorm room.” Yuuri leans into VIctor, hands fisting demandingly into his jacket as he pulls them almost flush together. Victor must be able to feel how hard Yuuri is, as his arms snake around the thick waist and pulls his lover to him. Yuuri’s head dips, eyes averting from Victor, “I was thinking of when Phichit and I would would fool around to the thought of _you_.”

Blank face.

Yuuri looks up at his fiancé, searching for a recognizable response. Victor looks like he’s still processing what Yuuri said, like maybe he misheard and it was some sort of mistranslation. Phichit can’t tell how he’ll react, but considering Yuuri is standing there with an undeniable hard on, Phichit’s ready to take full blame, if necessary.

“W-well it was mostly me getting off to you...I’ve always really wanted _you_ ,” Yuuri desperately explains, cheeks permanently stained with his embarrassment.

Victor reaches out, his hands grasping tightly at Yuuri’s arms. His face morphs from serious contemplation to something more intense.

“Yuuri. _That’s hot_.”

That sucks all of the oxygen from their surroundings. _What._

“What?!” Phichit and Yuuri both choke out.

“Thinking about you feeling that way about me so early on— _wow!_ Do you still do that? Were you two talking about _me_ just now? What do you like most—”

“Victor, you’re okay with it? I’m… I’m…”

Victor stoops to hug Yuuri tightly, squeezing him close, nuzzling his ear. He places a kiss in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply.

“ _I love you_ , _Yuuri_. You are the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. I am also very _very_ turned on by the fact that just talkingabout me gets you this hard.”

Victor crushes them together again, squeezing any concerns out of Yuuri like a tube of toothpaste. While part of Phichit is telling him to bow out of their moment quietly, one part of him wants to push this situation a little further.

“Yuuri’s always talked about you coming on him.” It was smug, but their reaction was worth it.

Victor and Yuuri swing their heads around to stare at Phichit. Yuuri looks horrified like he’s in complete disbelief that his ex _-_ best friend just divulged that information. Meanwhile Victor looks like he’s been handed the holy grail of katsudon by Saint Peter himself.

“Yuu—ri, you’re so hot. _What do I do?_ I want you right no—”

Yuuri kisses him quiet, their mouths pressing hard together. Phichit can see the tongues slide between their open mouths, as Yuuri grinds into Victor. Without further hesitation, Victor drags Yuuri off by his hand to the nearest bathroom.

Leaning against the tall table, Phichit sips from the abandoned wine glass.


	2. In the Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor run off to the bathroom for fun— Writing poems? Gossiping? Or fucking?  
> They didn't include Phichit in their fun, but they'll make that up to him later.

By great fortune, no one is in the men’s room as Victor turns to flick the lock on the door. He grinds his hard cock into Yuuri’s, backing him haphazardly into the row of sinks and humping against the marble counter. Yuuri keens, scrabbling at Victor’s shirt, needing that access to his chest. Kisses being planted down his jaw and neck, Victor groans into the heated flesh— warm from alcohol, their need to fuck, and whatever Yuuri and Phichit were just doing in the ballroom.

Victor feels the uncontrollable lurch of his dick, attempting to escape it’s clothed confines, seeking to be buried in the warmth of his fiancé. Granted, their very public surroundings might not be the best place to full on fuck, but _oh,_ does that sound tempting to Victor. The thought of getting caught at the classy gala— _scandalous_.

“What’s that up-to-something smile about, Vitya?” Yuuri purrs into his ear like hot wax dripped onto his skin. _It’s searing._

Victor looks down at Yuuri, who’s looking playfully suspicious of him. His hair is a mess now from fingers running through it repeatedly, while they were dry humping each other. Those lips are kissed red and parted, begging for more attention, which Victor very much plans to deliver. Yuuri’s chest is rising and falling with his dress shirt open enough to offer a peak of those bare collar bones. Victor feels like he’s on fire, keeping his impatience from taking a sledgehammer to his resolve, keeping himself from stripping where he stands to wave the Russian flag from his rigid pole. _How does Yuuri always do this to him?_

“Yuuri— I’m dying! How are you so hot?” Victor half whining, but mostly praising his gorgeous fiancé.

“Hm. Pretty sure you released the beast when you taught how to be more _Eros._ ”

Victor leans in, amusement lacing his gruff promise, “I expect a perfect performance, then.”

Yuuri’s arms fling around Victor’s neck, pulling them together once more, lips pressing closer than their bodies. Warm and full, Yuuri’s mouth fits perfectly in place with Victor’s. His tongue peeks out, licking at the exposed bottom lip and parts, waiting to receive more of his lover. A wet, heady feeling piques between them, eliciting moans that trap in their throats and spill onto their tongues. Yuuri grinds his hardness into the joint of Victor’s thigh and hip, bumping and rolling it into his straining cock with each fervent movement. Trembling, Victor nearly comes when Yuuri fills his hands with pert Russian ass, giving it a rough squeeze, crushes their hips together. It’s too much.

Victor kisses Yuuri hard, taking his breath and focus away. Bending down to push up underneath his thighs, Victor lifts Yuuri’s weight to seat him on the counter. They’re both rushing to get each other free of their pants and underwear— Yuuri wanting him in his hands, Victor wanting him on his tongue.

Yuuri’s hand wraps around Victor’s cock, bold in his movements and brash in his teasings. His wrist twists and fingers stroke the slickened member, movements ruining Victor like they are choreographed for that intent. Victor shudders, swept away by his fiancé’s touch. Hands still propped under Yuuri’s thighs, he sinks his fingers them, holding on as an anchor while his hips pump uncontrollably into an attentive hand.

“Yuuri—” Victor whimpers and gasps as his body hunches forward, giving in to the sensations overwhelming him.  

Yuuri jerks his hand up, wringing a startled cry out of Victor. A thick droplet of precum puddles at his tip before Yuuri swipes his thumb through it and smears it back down for added lubrication. Pulling at the foreskin and watching it retract as he plays with it, Yuuri manhandles Victor and watches his reactions closely. He’s kept him on such a pleasure high, that he hasn’t moved from Yuuri’s thighs. Victor’s pulse thrums in the veins crawling up the side of his dick, darkening in color as the pressure builds in his balls and hips. His need to release comes much faster than anticipated.

“N-need you…”

Yuuri looks up at Victor, strained and shaken in the most wrecked way possible. He watches Yuuri move, how he takes control, gently holds Victor and worships his body— merciless when he pushes Victor to his limits, yet holding him like a precious treasure in his palms. Victor’s at a limit now, out of breath and hiccuping little moans with every pull at his cock in its sensitive state. Yuuri looks up at him through his eyelashes, coy smile sitting pretty on his lips. He bites at the fuller part of his bottom lip before leaning forward to place a kiss at the weeping tip.

“You’re gorgeous, Victor. You’ve been so good for me, but I want a little _more_.”

Yuuri slips his hand along the underside of the standing cock, a residual string of come drips between the slit and his fingers. He shuffles back onto the counter, freeing the rest of his own erection from his clothes. Opening his shirt, the flash of lower stomach makes Victor audibly swallow. A deep color of arousal, Yuuri’s wet head springs and smacks against the bare skin of his abdomen. Victor’s throat goes dry, but mouth gets wetter.

Yuuri holds his cock out away from his body, eyeing Victor seductively, “Suck me.”

Victor doesn’t need to be told twice. He braces his hands on Yuuri’s broad thighs, bending forward to kiss the purpling head. Cum slicks his mouth, as he rubs the tip along his open lips, tongue lapping through the leaking slit. Yuuri’s body has his off-season weight on it, and Victor wants to smother himself in him. He can hardly wait to bury his face in Yuuri’s thickness and worship him with his whole being. Without hesitance Victor swallows down the cock in one smooth motion. His nose bumps against the soft flesh of Yuuri’s tummy and buries into the tuft of fine hairs at the base. Victor moans around the mouthful, choking and drooling in absolute bliss. It’s his turn to give the quality performance for his Yuuri.

Victor swallows around the dick settled heavily on his tongue, pulling it back out and drinking it back down. Mouth swirling over the head and under the sensitive ridge, he pulls at the foreskin pooling under the tip. Breathing heavily through his nose, Victor licks up the sides and under down to Yuuri’s balls. He refocuses there, nipping at the skin, tonguing underneath the base and behind the sack, before sucking one into his mouth to enjoy. Victor loves how Yuuri’s legs slide back, exemplifying that professional flexibility and giving Victor more room to play.

Victor releases the saliva covered ball with a _pop_ and a lick. With a guttural noise resonating in his throat, he sinks forward, burying his nose in the patch of pubic hair. His tongue laves between Yuuri’s cock and balls, obscenely coating the space in wetness. Yuuri abruptly tenses, shooting long stripes of hot come across Victor’s cheek and lips. He watches as Yuuri’s eyes squeeze shut in the final moments of his orgasm, toes curled and fists clenched. When the tremors cease to rip through him, he stills in Victor’s hands.

Voice trembling, Victor deep inhales the lingering scent of his lover’s climax; clean with a trace of sweat. Yuuri’s personal smell is an indulgence to Victor. Wanting to be wrapped in it, in Yuuri, Victor presses his face to the spent area, touching delicately with his lips and tongue. The feel of a dying hardness against his cheek makes Victor shiver and gasp, almost coming on the spot as he thinks of Yuuri. It’s overwhelming to Victor’s senses, making him crave more until nothing is left.

Yuuri’s eyes are weighted with lust, watching as Victor continues to worship his body. He flattens his tongue to lick back up the twitching shaft, watching Yuuri the entire time, until he swallows the entire length back down one last time. The familiar taste flooding his mouth, a briney flavor invading his throat as he sucks Yuuri clean. As Victor pulls his head back, the nearly flaccid cock slips out of his mouth. Their eyes lock as the tip falls heavily from Victor’s tongue. The moment is still between them, as they try to control their reeling senses— Yuuri falling from the high as Victor rides through its peak. _It’s intoxicating._

Victor’s hands slide to Yuuri’s hips, rubbing at the pliable sides with his thumbs. His lover takes a steadying breath before dismounting the counter and into Victor’s open arms. Pants loosely sagging, he drops them altogether, Yuuri turns to brace his elbows where he was sitting moments ago. He throws a look over his shoulder, eyeing Victor with seductive thoughts painted across his expression. Yuuri wants to see Victor get off next. Victor does the unexpected, kneeling behind him, kissing at the round cheeks and groping at the full globes. Spreading them in his hands, as he licks up the center and drags his tongue around the sweet pucker.

“Victor—” Yuuri gasps from above him, thighs trembling at the lewd touch. It’s too much for him to feel at the moment.

Victor knows they have limited time and he prefers to thoroughly enjoy his tasting of Yuuri. Lapping at the entrance once more, it squeezes and quivers under the attention. He gives it a parting kiss, promising a much later rendezvous, before delivering a loud smack to Yuuri’s bottom.

“V-vic—” Yuuri startles, choking his moan.

“ _Later_ ,” Victor purrs into Yuuri’s ear. “I want to take my time tasting you later.”

Yuuri turns in his arms, reaching for him. His fingers caress the underneath of Victor’s chin, mirroring a gesture Victor himself has made towards Yuuri countless times. They come together, reuniting their lips as though it had been eons since they last kissed. Yuuri makes a barely noticeable sound with his lips, the same one he makes every time he tastes himself on Victor’s tongue. Enjoying their mingled fluids on his tongue— it’s endearing.

Victor’s moan cuts through the quiet moment, as Yuuri’s hands wandering over his body. Wrapping around his sensitive arousal, Yuuri smooths a cool lubricant over him. The change in temperature shocking Victor enough to glance down, he sees that it’s not a lube, but white and creamy. Realizing what Yuuri has done, Victor glances at the counter to see a bottle of complimentary lotion. As Yuuri calls his attention back to him, Victor gasps at the sensation, still raw with need to come. He feels Yuuri smile at the reaction, eliciting exactly what he wants from Victor. Cradling the slicked cock in his hands, Yuuri fingers at the head and foreskin, gently guiding Victor forward until he’s pressing into Yuuri’s thick thighs, cream smearing over them.

“Wouldn’t you like to fuck me, Victor?”

A tremor shoots through his legs, making Victor feel even more unsteady. _The things Yuuri does to him._

“Of course, love,” he coos, stepping into his space.

They entangle themselves, arms knotting around each other's’ backs, as Yuuri controls the pace of their kiss. He gives Victor the slow passionate touch he needs, stroking him and building him up with the help of the lotion. Victor watches as Yuuri pulls back and slowly turns away from him, leaning over the counter once more. His thighs squeeze together loosely, and it dawns on Victor what his fiancé is suggesting. Victor feels his face go redder.

“Come closer, _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri sultrily beckons.  

“What would you have me do, my love?” Victor wants to draw this out a little longer.

“Victor—” Yuuri whines. “Please _f-fuck_ me.”

“Mm, oh, I will Yuuri,” Victor smoothes a hand over the silky backside. “But first, tell me what you and Phichit were talking about earlier.”

Yuuri’s stills at the request. Looking over his shoulder, he flashes a daring smile at the daring request.

“Did you want to hear about how he touched me and I called your name as I came?”

Victor feels the heat in his face burn his skin. This is _exactly_ what he wants.

“Tell me more, Yuuri.” Victor lines his hips up, rutting the slicked head against the back of Yuuri’s thighs.

“Mm, Phichit would fondle my thighs and stomach as I moaned your name.” Yuuri pushes his hips back, presenting himself to Victor.

“ _Ah_! Yea?” Victor presses the tip into the space between the folds of Yuuri’s thighs and the back of his balls.

“I sat in his lap as I fucked his hand an… ah- pinched my nipples!”

Victor thrusts into Yuuri, fucking through his thighs and knocking him forward with the momentum. The sounds of their activities paired with the elicit narration from Yuuri make Victor feel a surge of enthusiasm rush through him.

“I came all over my thighs and the bed... _AH!_ Vict—”

Yuuri bounces against the counter, hands holding him steady as he’s driven forward by Victor’s thrusting. The slap of their hips echoes off the bathroom walls, accompanied by praise and teases, stirring each other up. His cock energetically slides between Yuuri’s thighs, jostling his balls with his increasing fervor. Victor wants to churn Yuuri’s insides up more, making him overflow and spill over the floor.

“What were you thinking about when you came?”

Victor leans over Yuuri’s back, as he rolls his hips roughly, fucking him harder. Their heads spin with the sensation of it all.

“W-when I sucked on a dildo… I-I thought of swallowing your fat cock....”

Victor tightens his grip on Yuuri, one hand sliding up his chest to pinch and pull at a nipple. Yuuri cries out and throws his hips back, impaling himself on Victor.

“ _Oh_ , Yuuri!”

“I begged to be f-fucked by you- _oh!_ Phichit s-shoved it in me—”

“Y-Yuuri!”

Victor feels Yuuri reach back to pull them closer together, cementing them together. As the climax washes over him like a sudden wave, suffocating him, Victor chokes on Yuuri’s name over and over. Muffling the cries into his lover’s back, Victor stuffs himself as far in Yuuri as he can reach, before he feels it. Yuuri loudly gasps and keens, as Victor goes rigid before release.

Clinging to his fiancé, Victor succumbs. Hips stuttering through, spilling heat between his fiancé thighs, he wants to see his mess all over Yuuri. As the orgasm is ending, he impulsively withdraws his cock from between Yuuri’s thighs and shoots the last of his cum onto his exposed hole. Puddling and dripping over the loosened pucker like a glob of melted whipped cream, Victor slaps his wet head in between Yuuri’s cheeks. Yuuri moans over the sound of wetness being painted over his backside. Victor playfully slides a finger through it, admiring his masterpiece. Yuuri whines as his hole spasms, sending the collection of goop dribbling down his thighs. Victor plants kisses down his spine, feeling a shiver under his lips from Yuuri.

Yuuri’s grip loosens from the counter, still unsteady and shaken from the wreckage. They try to remember how to breathe and stand properly, weighted down by their own exhaustion on the counter. Victor rubs his fingers deeply into Yuuri’s shoulders. Reaching down to help him stand, they giggle and bask in the glow of passed arousal.  

Brushing bangs and touching cheeks, they quietly soothe and recuperate from their bout of fun in the bathroom. While Victor is busy cleaning between Yuuri’s thighs with a damp paper towel, his fingers appreciate the soft skin. Marveling over how gorgeous Yuuri is, Victor spaces out until his cheek is poked.

“What’s on your mind, Victor?” Yuuri gently pries.

He is about to admit to fawning over those milky thighs, when Victor notices that Yuuri is hard again. Head slick and standing out against the white of his dress shirt, Victor feels a thumb swipe at the corner of his mouth, collecting the moisture there. He was drooling. Yuuri had that effect on him.

“Victor?”

“Yuuri…” Victor is considering asking Yuuri for something that is unexpected, maybe too adventurous for his fiancé. “Have you ever thought of inviting someone to have sex with us...just for a night?”

Yuuri’s eyes widen, but he blushes, looking away. His body language never alludes Victor. He understands it may need to fall upon him to suggest it. “What about Phichit? I think you’re comfortable with him… and I am _very_ interested.”

Yuuri wears an expression of pure confusion that melts into love. He isn’t sure how to respond to the offer, but he moves to take Victor’s hand in his, squeezing it softly. A reassuring gesture that he’s glad Victor asked so thoughtfully.

“You’re hard again.” Victor pauses to word himself carefully, not wanting to upset Yuuri. “I thought… we could have some fun in the hotel.” Victor is trying so hard to be the best for his love, and embrace new perspectives for them both.

“Yes.”

Victor abruptly jerks his head up, pulling something in his neck. It’s an answer that immediately grabs his attention. Yuuri said _yes_. They stay wrapped together, cuddling and petting, as they explore the details. Victor asks questions and Yuuri opens up, meeting him halfway. Phichit was a casual sex friend in their earlier years, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he would agree to it again. Yuuri worries and questions what Phichit might say. Victor caresses his cheek in a loving gesture, kissing at his lips before reminding him that they should head back to their room with him in this state. They can work out the details in a more private location.

Yuuri and Victor manage to get outside without detection, excusing themselves from the party. Waiting in the warm air, they get caught up flirting and teasing each other about the evening’s transgressions. Grabbing and groping, they’re like immature boys playing with each other openly. Victor reminds Yuuri that it should be _him_ that sends the text to Phichit, since they’ve been friends since college. They at least need to tell him that they are no longer at the event. As Yuuri texts the message, Victor nudges him to invite Phichit up to the room.

Yuuri types out three or eight different message beginnings, before erasing them and starting again. Finally he sends a text and buries his face in Victor’s chest, embarrassed and worried by the response he might get from his friend. Victor rubs Yuuri’s back soothingly, kissing the top of his head. He understands the sentiment having faced it in his own past— casual sex could be a turnoff for some.

The reply comes with a _ping_ that makes Yuuri nearly jump out of his skin. He pauses in a tense moment, gripping Victor’s shirt, before twirling around to read the text. Victor is quiet while waiting for the result. It’s almost as nerve-racking as awaiting scores in the Kiss and Cry.

“He says yes!”

Yuuri jumps into Victor’s arm in a fit of giggles and rubbing his face on Victor’s. Another text arrives in Yuuri’s phone, making him check it again. Phichit asks if they’re sure.

Yuuri looks between Victor and the cell phone. He untangles from his fiancé, considering his reply before texting it. Yuuri has his answer as he aims the camera at his pants, taking a sexy photo of his obvious erection. _Sent._

Victor doubles over laughing at the impulsive reply. How unlike Yuuri. Victor grabs the phone as Yuuri devolves into cheeks reddening and hiding his face away in his hands. His cries and embarrassment echo in the night . Just as Victor snaps one more photo to send Phichit, he flashes a smile at Yuuri. It’s a selfie of the two of them— Victor looking enthusiastic and Yuuri emotionally combusting in the background.

“Yes. We’re definitely sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is titled "In the Hotel Room".  
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and exciting projects! News about Chapter 3 is on my twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is titled "In the Bathroom" and Chapter 3 is titled "In the Hotel Room".  
> Thank you so much for reading! I look forward to your comments. ;u;
> 
> You can find my [tumblr (boysblush)](http://boysblush.tumblr.com/) & [twitter (@boysblush)](https://twitter.com/boysblush) via those links.
> 
> Come visit my twitter for more news, updates, and projects!  
> 


End file.
